Dragon Fang Interviews
by slayermage777
Summary: These are just interviews from some of Dragon Fang's most prominent members. If you haven't at least read through the Soul Sucker arc...thingy, then go do that first! T rating for language! Comment, fav, review, follow, etc. I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! Mashima does, as well as whoever produces the show... Ugh, I'm dead... Anyway, start reading!
1. Preface

**A/N: Hello everyone! Slayermage777 here again! If you've read my Tale of the Dragon's Fang Story, then i hope you liked it! Here I have interviews taht were taken by Sorcerer Weekly during the story (not canon though...) Either way, here are the questions that will be asked to the wizards of Dragon Fang, regular, S-Class, and the guild master alike.**

* * *

Dragon Fang Interview Questions

What is your full name?

* * *

How old are you?

* * *

What kind of Magic do you use?

* * *

In what guild are you?

* * *

What class wizard are you?

* * *

What has been your hardest mission so far at the guild?

* * *

What qualities do you have that contribute to the success of your guild?

* * *

Who in the guild do you have a good relationship with?

* * *

What is your opinion of the S-Class wizard(s) in your guild? The guild master?

* * *

What is you opinion of the guild as a whole?

* * *

What are some of the good qualities your guild has?

* * *

Do you have any family life at home that you think might take away for add to your success as a wizard?

* * *

Lastly, do you have any plans for the future?

* * *

**A/N: Send questions that you'd like answered if i do another issue!**

**Comment, review, favorite, follow, or all!**

**Now let's get this show on the road!**


	2. Xander

Xander's Interview

What is your full name?

Xander Falle.

* * *

How old are you?

I'm actually only eighteen.

* * *

What kind of Magic do you use?

I use Athlete Magic. That's hush-hush okay?

* * *

In what guild are you?

I used to be part of the dark guild Dark Order, hush-hush, but now I'm in Dragon Fang.

* * *

What class wizard are you?

A-Class, though I used to be S-Class in Dark Order.

* * *

What has been your hardest mission so far at the guild?

I only just joined the guild, so I can't say.

* * *

What qualities do you have that contribute to the success of your guild?

My sensibility and skills. Yeah… I really doubt anyone else has those things on them.

* * *

Who in the guild do you have a good relationship with?

Only Andre really, but Luchia's pretty nice, too.

* * *

What is your opinion of the S-Class wizard(s) in your guild? The guild master?

Master is pretty cool with me originally being from a dark guild, so I like her. I haven't really met the S-Class wizards, but I've heard of their insane skill and power.

* * *

What is you opinion of the guild as a whole?

It's a lot of fun and I like it! Though…don't these guys know how to cap their crazy?

* * *

What are some of the good qualities your guild has?

The fact that they know how to have fun and that they never give up without a fight!

* * *

Do you have any family life at home that you think might take away for add to your success as a wizard?

I don't like speaking about my family so let's skip this question shall we…

* * *

Lastly, do you have any plans for the future?

Run a marathon without the police chasing me!


	3. Andre

Andre's Interview

What is your full name?

Andre Anderson, sweet name huh?

* * *

How old are you?

I'm seventeen, but I'm available to any beautiful female.

* * *

What kind of Magic do you use?

Smoke Magic. Just like my smoking hot looks.

* * *

In what guild are you?

Dragon Fang, cool huh?

* * *

What class wizard are you?

A-Class. In the guild, but in the looks department, I'm S-Class.

* * *

What has been your hardest mission so far at the guild?

Teaming up with Luchia as kids on a mission to save someone twice our age.

* * *

What qualities do you have that contribute to the success of your guild?

My looks and my cool personality. What else does it really need?

* * *

Who in the guild do you have a good relationship with?

Jackson and I are pretty cool. And Xander has become my best friend by far!

* * *

What is your opinion of the S-Class wizard(s) in your guild? The guild master?

Artisal is too quiet for me. Hone is a dude. Onyx is a psychopath. And Master is… Ugh.

* * *

What is you opinion of the guild as a whole?

I have no idea how to describe it…

* * *

What are some of the good qualities your guild has?

Having me as a member!

* * *

Do you have any family life at home that you think might take away for add to your success as a wizard?

Yeah, no…

* * *

Lastly, do you have any plans for the future?

Woo every hot girl I come across.


	4. Jay

Jay's Interview

What is your full name?

Jay Doel.

* * *

How old are you?

Nineteen.

* * *

What kind of Magic do you use?

Sound Magic, thanks to my headphones.

* * *

In what guild are you?

Dragon Fang, with my wonderful B.B…

* * *

What class wizard are you?

A-Class.

* * *

What has been your hardest mission so far at the guild?

Having to spend a month away from B.B. chasing a thief!

* * *

What qualities do you have that contribute to the success of your guild?

My amazing musical skills!

* * *

Who in the guild do you have a good relationship with?

B.B.! I love her! … Huh? Oh, Jackson too!

* * *

What is your opinion of the S-Class wizard(s) in your guild? The guild master?

They're all insane… They scare me…

* * *

What is you opinion of the guild as a whole?

Heh heh… Yeah, great place… I piss myself just thinking about it…

* * *

What are some of the good qualities your guild has?

Uh… It's strength?

* * *

Do you have any family life at home that you think might take away for add to your success as a wizard?

Yeah… Not really…

* * *

Lastly, do you have any plans for the future?

Master every instrument in existence and marry my beautiful B.B.!


	5. Jackson

Jackson's Interview

What is your full name?

Jackson Paul.

* * *

How old are you?

I'm eighteen.

* * *

What kind of Magic do you use?

I use Chain Magic. Yeah, simple, I know, but it's effective.

* * *

In what guild are you?

Are you fucked up in the brain? I'm obviously in Dragon Fang! Dumbass!

* * *

What class wizard are you?

I'm an A-Class wizard.

* * *

What has been your hardest mission so far at the guild?

My hardest mission was helping a caravan across a desert. Luchia nearly died on that mission.

* * *

What qualities do you have that contribute to the success of your guild?

My usual, calm demeanor. Everyone else is a wild idiot.

* * *

Who in the guild do you have a good relationship with?

Jay, Luchia, and Andre. Best friends really.

* * *

What is your opinion of the S-Class wizard(s) in your guild? The guild master?

I hate Hikari even though she saved my ass when I was young. Same goes for the S-Class wizards. They're insane and sadistic bastards.

* * *

What is you opinion of the guild as a whole?

Insane bunch of demonic bastards. I swear, Master wants us all dead.

* * *

What are some of the good qualities your guild has?

None. Simple.

* * *

Do you have any family life at home that you think might take away for add to your success as a wizard?

Fuck off before I kill you with my bare hands!

* * *

Lastly, do you have any plans for the future?

Survive, that's all I have.


	6. Bertha

Bertha's Interview

What is your full name?

My full name is Bertha Buel, but people just call me B.B.

* * *

How old are you?

I'm sixteen years old.

* * *

What kind of Magic do you use?

I use Take Over Magic, Animal Soul style.

* * *

In what guild are you?

I'm a part of the guild Dragon Fang.

* * *

What class wizard are you?

I'm just your ordinary A-Class wizard…

* * *

What has been your hardest mission so far at the guild?

None in particular… I prefer easy jobs since I don't need too much money.

* * *

What qualities do you have that contribute to the success of your guild?

My kindness to everyone and my skills as a model. It brings in any extra money to pay for damages the guild causes.

* * *

Who in the guild do you have a good relationship with?

Even though Rave and I aren't together anymore, we're still friends… And well… Jay is… He's special to me, that's all… *Blush* Don't look, I'm blushing…

* * *

What is your opinion of the S-Class wizard(s) in your guild? The guild master?

I think Artisal is the sweetest person I've ever met! She's smart and cute, Wilson can agree with that… Hone and Onyx are powerful and scary, but they still have hearts… As for Master, I have no complaints, she's always working hard to make everyone in the guild happy.

* * *

What is you opinion of the guild as a whole?

We may be mean and coarse on the outside, but deep inside, we all care for each other.

* * *

What are some of the good qualities your guild has?

Everyone knows that Dragon Fang is strong, but I bet they don't know that we're all caring and compassionate too!

* * *

Do you have any family life at home that you think might take away for add to your success as a wizard?

No… I never knew my father, my mother is dead, and my sister betrayed my family be she died…

* * *

Lastly, do you have any plans for the future?

Master as many Animal Souls as possible and…maybe marry Jay… *Blush*


	7. Wilson

Wilson's Interview

What is your full name?

Wilson Carle. Please don't laugh.

* * *

How old are you?

I'm seventeen. Hm, I never notived how many of us in the guild aren't even twenty…

* * *

What kind of Magic do you use?

Huh? I use Mirror Magic, and I'm fucking amazing at it!

* * *

In what guild are you?

Dragon Fang? Hello? Isn't it kind of obvious.

* * *

What class wizard are you?

A-Class, but it's my goal – as well as everyone else's – to become S-Class.

* * *

What has been your hardest mission so far at the guild?

None! I can do anything! … Except beat anyone inside my guild…

* * *

What qualities do you have that contribute to the success of your guild?

My amazingness! … It's a word, deal with it!

* * *

Who in the guild do you have a good relationship with?

… *Blush* Artisal is really sweet to me. We hang out all the time… And well, Terra and I are pretty good friends because we both can relate to each other as orphans.

* * *

What is your opinion of the S-Class wizard(s) in your guild? The guild master?

I hate all the S-Class wizards… Except for Artisal, she's amazing… *Blush* … Oh, and the guild master? Scary as Hell…

* * *

What is you opinion of the guild as a whole?

I doubt I'll live long enough to have kids… That's how psychotic and crazy everyone is.

* * *

What are some of the good qualities your guild has?

Besides our killing instinct, I don't think any…

* * *

Do you have any family life at home that you think might take away for add to your success as a wizard?

I'm an _orphan_, what do you think?

* * *

Lastly, do you have any plans for the future?

… Beat _someone_ in Dragon Fang and maybe someday date Artisal… *Blush* Damn it!


	8. Luchia

Luchia's Interview

What is your full name?

I'm Luchia Honda!

* * *

How old are you?

Only fifteen, but I'm still strong!

* * *

What kind of Magic do you use?

Snow Magic, that's what I use.

* * *

In what guild are you?

Dragon Fang and I love it there!

* * *

What class wizard are you?

I'm an A-Class wizard candidate for the S-Class test.

* * *

What has been your hardest mission so far at the guild?

Hardest mission… Protecting a caravan that traveled through a desert. I would've died of heat stroke if it wasn't for Jackson.

* * *

What qualities do you have that contribute to the success of your guild?

My upbeat personality and my ability to put a lid on Andre's flirty behavior.

* * *

Who in the guild do you have a good relationship with?

I guess Andre is pretty cool, though he's an idiot. Jackson is my best friend though!

* * *

What is your opinion of the S-Class wizard(s) in your guild? The guild master?

Heh, Artisal is probably the only decent one out of all of them because Onyx is a slutty bitch and Hone is scary as fuck! Master Hikari actually kind of likes me, though she doesn't show it often.

* * *

What is you opinion of the guild as a whole?

Dragon Fang as a whole? … I don't know. There are so many ways to describe it…

* * *

What are some of the good qualities your guild has?

For one, we're awesome. Two, we don't give shit about the Magic Council, love that. And three, we're open to anyone who needs a home.

* * *

Do you have any family life at home that you think might take away for add to your success as a wizard?

Don't remind me… My father fucking sold me to a circus after my mother died so… Yeah, he's a douche if I've ever known one.

* * *

Lastly, do you have any plans for the future?

No, I just plan to go with the flow of life.


	9. Eiyce

Eiyce's Interview

What is your full name?

My full name is Eiyce Gorea.

* * *

How old are you?

I'm currently seventeen.

* * *

What kind of Magic do you use?

I'm actually an Ice Dragon Slayer. Though I'm not really all that strong.

* * *

In what guild are you?

I'm a member of the Dragon Fang guild.

* * *

What class wizard are you?

I'm just a regular A-Class wizard.

* * *

What has been your hardest mission so far at the guild?

I haven't been at the guild too long so I haven't gone on too many missions so far.

* * *

What qualities do you have that contribute to the success of your guild?

I'm pretty nice compared to most of the other members, so I guess that counts.

* * *

Who in the guild do you have a good relationship with?

Well, Rave and Artisal are my best friends at the guild. Hone and Cal are like brother and sister to me. As for Brad and Onyx, I think they either want to rape or kill me. Oh! But then there's Terra! She's so sweet, smart, and strong; I love her like a sister! Although…

* * *

What is your opinion of the S-Class wizard(s) in your guild? The guild master?

Artisal is a lot of fun. Hone is professional and I look up to him. Onyx… Kill me… And the guild master? She's creepy and I'm glad she doesn't hate me like Onyx or Brad.

* * *

What is you opinion of the guild as a whole?

It's crazy, but it's also a lot of fun! I can't imagine my life without it now!

* * *

What are some of the good qualities your guild has?

Dragon Fang is obviously powerful. But the members all care for each other like family.

* * *

Do you have any family life at home that you think might take away for add to your success as a wizard?

Fuck off.

* * *

Lastly, do you have any plans for the future?

I plan to become an S-Class wizard, see my dragon mother, Polara, and eventually get married to a strong wizard in the long run. I also _really_ want Brad to stop calling me a slut.


	10. Rave

Rave's Interviews

What is your full name?

I'm Rave Falon.

* * *

How old are you?

I am seventeen years old, almost eighteen really.

* * *

What kind of Magic do you use?

I used to use Letter Magic, but now I'm training in Ocean God Slayer Magic.

* * *

In what guild are you?

Dragon Fang, obviously.

* * *

What class wizard are you?

A-Class unfortunately. I guy with my talents and looks should be S-Class…

* * *

What has been your hardest mission so far at the guild?

Hardest mission… *Shiver* Yeah, if absorbing a lacrima into my body counts, then that.

* * *

What qualities do you have that contribute to the success of your guild?

My good looks of course. As well as my intellect. I doubt anyone else has actually gone to an actual school.

* * *

Who in the guild do you have a good relationship with?

Not many. Eiyce and Wilson are pretty cool with me. Everyone else is a douche though.

* * *

What is your opinion of the S-Class wizard(s) in your guild? The guild master?

Hikari: scary. Hone: smart ass douche. Onyx: bitch, don't let her hear that. Artisal: meh.

* * *

What is you opinion of the guild as a whole?

Crazy, but a lot of fun once you get used to it and the total freaks in it.

* * *

What are some of the good qualities your guild has?

None…?

* * *

Do you have any family life at home that you think might take away for add to your success as a wizard?

My brother, sister, and father hate me, but my mother was the one that originally taught me Magic.

* * *

Lastly, do you have any plans for the future?

Become S-Class and get a beautiful, strong, and fun girlfriend. That's all.


	11. Terra

Terra's Interview

What is your full name

I am Terra Braix.

* * *

How old are you?

I'm nineteen years old. One of the… Four? Oldest teens in the guild actually.

* * *

What kind of Magic do you use?

I'm a user of Card Magic.

* * *

In what guild are you?

Dragon Fang is the guild I'm in.

* * *

What class wizard are you?

A-Class, though Master has told me I'm ready to become S-Class.

* * *

What has been your hardest mission so far at the guild?

My hardest mission was the one when some fucking dark guild – I don't remember the name because I found out that they were so fucking weak – stole my card set, and I had to rely on stealth, and my black coat.

So, yeah, I actually can do something without my Magic… Cal. *Cough, cough*.

* * *

What qualities do you have that contribute to the success of your guild?

Um, I can see the future, so I can tell what difficulties there are going to be. I like to think that I'm a very experienced fighter, and I'm pretty good at Magic and general, though I very rarely go on missions with anyone else.

* * *

Who in the guild do you have a good relationship with?

I get along with pretty much everyone, but I have favorites, people I don't know that well, and people I want to punch in the face.

So, I get along with Onyx, Eiyce, Wilson, and Cal. Occasionally Brad.

I want to punch Brad and Hone in the face… All. The. Time!

Everybody else is good.

* * *

What is your opinion of the S-Class wizard(s) in your guild? The guild master?

I think that some of them are stuck up about it, but I don't really pay attention to them anyway, so good for them, they're classified to do whatever the fuck they want.

I really like Hikari, because she took me in after I ran away from an abusive foster home. She was like the mother I never had, especially since I can't remember mine.

* * *

What is you opinion of the guild as a whole?

I think that we're a dysfunctional family. It's great being here, and I really like being the "older sister" because I think that's what Eric would want. Everyone here has a place, and I love how we can commit murder, and _literally_ stab each other in the back, but in the end, we all love each other, and I love each and every one of them.

If you ever tell them I said that though, you're _dead_. _Dead do you hear me_?!

What are some of the good qualities your guild has?

We're powerful, we send our best, we have our mix of kinds, we take people in, we corrupt the innocent, and secretly we're all sleeping with each other.

* * *

Do you have any family life at home that you think might take away for add to your success as a wizard?

No, just _no_.

* * *

Lastly, do you have any plans for the future?

I want to get an education, a real one, not just the books in the library, but at the same time, I want to stay at the guild. The future just seems terrifying to me, because if I stay, then I never get what Eric says my dad wanted for me, but if I leave, I'll be throwing away my heritage.


	12. Cal

Cal's Interview

What is your full name?

I'm Cal Phrite. I have a last name even though my mother does, weird huh?

* * *

How old are you?

Eighteen, but sometimes, I feel as if I'm older than all of my immature friends.

* * *

What kind of Magic do you use?

I'm a master at Shadow Magic. Well, not master, master, but I'm almost there!

* * *

In what guild are you?

I'm part of the proud and powerful Dragon Fang guild!

* * *

What class wizard are you?

A-Class, but my aim is to become S-Class and maybe even Guild Master!

* * *

What has been your hardest mission so far at the guild?

Are you kidding me? Nothing is too hard for me… Except… Yeah, never mind!

* * *

What qualities do you have that contribute to the success of your guild?

My level head and the fact that almost no kind of Magic can hit me.

* * *

Who in the guild do you have a good relationship with?

Let's see… Brad is like a brother to me, for one. We've known each other since he first joined the guild. Terra's the coolest girl I know, the first member besides me and Master. And Eiyce is so sweet she gives me cavities.

* * *

What is your opinion of the S-Class wizard(s) in your guild? The guild master?

Onyx, total bitch, she's always picking a fight with _someone_! Artisal is sweet, though I don't talk to her much. Hone is well… Hone, can't say much else, though I like the fact that he can keep the other wizards in line as well as Master can. And Master, she's my mother, I love her like nothing else.

* * *

What is you opinion of the guild as a whole?

I like it. It's like home. It _is_ home. To anyone who comes to its doors and doesn't get on anyone's bad side first.

* * *

What are some of the good qualities your guild has?

We're crazy strong and crazy funny as well. We're not as good as guild like Fairy Tail or Sabertooth though.

* * *

Do you have any family life at home that you think might take away for add to your success as a wizard?

Just Master, but since she's the guild master, she's always making me a better wizard and person.

* * *

Lastly, do you have any plans for the future?

Master my Shadow Magic and be the best wizard ever!


	13. Brad

Brad's Interview

What is your full name?

Brad Buree. That's my name; don't forget it.

* * *

How old are you?

I'm nineteen years old.

* * *

What kind of Magic do you use?

Requip: Knight Magic, simple. Though I did learn from Titania Erza.

* * *

In what guild are you?

The Dragon Fang Guild.

* * *

What class wizard are you?

A-Class.

* * *

What has been your hardest mission so far at the guild?

I don't really know. Sometimes it is hard just surviving in this guild, you know? If Onyx and Hone weren't such douches, I could say a mission, but I'll say it was surviving Hone and Onyx.

* * *

What qualities do you have that contribute to the success of your guild?

Some good qualities that I have are, as you know, being awesome, persistent, and hilarious as fuck. If I weren't here, everyone would be depressed and would never lighten up.

* * *

Who in the guild do you have a good relationship with?

I am great friends with Cal, and Eiyce is cool, (pun intended) but she's starting to warm up to me. (hehe) Hone and Onyx, when not trying to kill me, are pretty good friends too.

* * *

What is your opinion of the S-Class wizard(s) in your guild? The guild master?

Well, Onyx is a bit uptight, but she really cares for us all. Hone is a prestigious ass who is always right, but he is smart nonetheless. Artisal is a bit of a freak, but she comes in handy when she has to. And Hikari is very considerate and cares for us all as if we were actually her children. (Cal…)

* * *

What is you opinion of the guild as a whole?

Our guild is the best guild you could ever come see. We are closer than any other, even if we sometimes don't seem like it. Together we are DRAGON FANG!

* * *

What are some of the good qualities your guild has?

Some good qualities of our guild are the ability to fight as a team, to work together nicely, and to KICK ASS!

* * *

Do you have any family life at home that you think might take away for add to your success as a wizard?

Considering three of my brothers are dead, the fourth is in jail, and I can't find my parents, I do not think so.

* * *

Lastly, do you have any plans for the future?

I couldn't say. I guess I would like to get Eiyce and Onyx to lighten up and to see Hone chill the fuck out once in a while. I would also like to become S-class. Other than that, not much really.


	14. Artisal

Artisal's Interview

What is your full name?

Artisal Greendale.

* * *

How old are you?

I'm sixteen.

* * *

What kind of Magic do you use?

I use Picto Magic, or as I like to call it Living Art.

* * *

In what guild are you?

I'm part of the Dragon Fang guild.

* * *

What class wizard are you?

Believe it or not, I'm actually S-Class!

* * *

What has been your hardest mission so far at the guild?

… No comment.

* * *

What qualities do you have that contribute to the success of your guild?

The fact that I'm fun loving and really nice to all the members! … Except those two…

* * *

Who in the guild do you have a good relationship with?

Eiyce is a great person, but I spend a lot of time with Wilson! … *Blush* Oh gosh, am I blushing?

* * *

What is your opinion of the S-Class wizard(s) in your guild? The guild master?

Onyx isn't all that nice, but I tolerate her. Hone is amazing though. So responsible, strong, and even compassionate! While Master Hikari does act strange, I respect her.

* * *

What is you opinion of the guild as a whole?

Insanely fun! Everyday is an adventure to remember! I absolutely love my guild; I think it's just as cool as Fairy Tail!

* * *

What are some of the good qualities your guild has?

Besides power? I think it's everyone's inability to give up.

* * *

Do you have any family life at home that you think might take away for add to your success as a wizard?

I don't talk with my parents much so it doesn't really affect me.

* * *

Lastly, do you have any plans for the future?

Get my power back and become a famous artist.


	15. Hone

Hone's Interview

What is your full name?

My name is Hone Shu.

* * *

How old are you?

I am nineteen years old, but I am still a responsible young adult.

* * *

What kind of Magic do you use?

I am a master of Requip: Military Gunner Magic.

* * *

In what guild are you?

I am a distinguished member of Dragon Fang.

* * *

What class wizard are you?

I am one of three S-Class wizards in the guild.

* * *

What has been your hardest mission so far at the guild?

I had no trouble with any mission as long as my partner Alf was with me. Though losing him to the Soul Sucker dark guild was a hard time for me.

* * *

What qualities do you have that contribute to the success of your guild?

My strength is the most notable thing, but I also have a sense of responsibility and dignity that keeps my head out of the clouds.

* * *

Who in the guild do you have a good relationship with?

Cal and I are very close, seeing as were both more responsible than the rest of our comrades. Eiyce is like an adorable little sister, so I do my best to protect and guide her. Onyx and I make a good team on occasion even though we both wish for each other's death at our hands. Others, not so much. Brad is one that I'd like to kill eventually.

* * *

What is your opinion of the S-Class wizard(s) in your guild? The guild master?

Onyx is a wild child that can't be tamed. I am not sure why others fear her. Sal may be timid, but I've seen her true strength and it is terrifying. As for Master Hikari, I would not want anyone else to be the master of the Dragon Fang guild.

* * *

What is you opinion of the guild as a whole?

On one hand, I do wish that everyone would grow up, but on the other, they are strong the way they are.

* * *

What are some of the good qualities your guild has?

Dragon Fang may be wild, but we know never to give. We know our strengths and weaknesses and we recognize them, but we never give up, even in the bleakest of situations. Not only that, but we are strong. Nothing can change that.

* * *

Do you have any family life at home that you think might take away for add to your success as a wizard?

My father died in a war many years ago. My mother is still around, and I d everything in my power to give her aid, even while I am away.

* * *

Lastly, do you have any plans for the future?

I will become a powerful soldier and redeem my family's name. Nothing else to it.


	16. Onyx

Onyx's Interview

What is your full name?

My name if Onyx Frost. What the hell do you think it is?!

* * *

How old are you?

I'm seventeen dumbass. And don't give me that look!

* * *

What kind of Magic do you use?

I'm a Flame Demon Slayer. I doubt anyone can say they're a Demon Slayer at all.

* * *

In what guild are you?

I'm the in the Dragon Fang guild.

* * *

What class wizard are you?

S-Class, shit face. Don't forget it either.

* * *

What has been your hardest mission so far at the guild?

Arresting someone who used Territory Magic and was a mass murderer. I swear, I was in another world for almost a year! Don't look at me like I'm crazy! Brad, Hone, Cal, and Terra can all vouch for me! They were with me! And by the way… Why should you fucking care?!

* * *

What qualities do you have that contribute to the success of your guild?

My strength and tenacity. I also the one get kicks their asses in gear when they need it.

* * *

Who in the guild do you have a good relationship with?

No one. I used to date Brad, we broke up – fucking shit face; I still want to punch him in the face. I dated Rave, we broke up – after I broke his bones. Hone and Cal are pretty cool with me, though. Everyone is scared, even Eiyce. Ah Eiyce, I do love joking around with her. She's so much fun to tease.

* * *

What is your opinion of the S-Class wizard(s) in your guild? The guild master?

Master Hikari is a total bitch; I hate her. As for Hone and Artisal, they're too uptight and all up there kissing the guild master's ass. Master's pets.

* * *

What is you opinion of the guild as a whole?

Very few of us actually fight while the others sit there and try not to die – Eiyce, I'm thinking of you… Other than that, well fuck, we're the awesome-est guild since Fairy Tail!

* * *

What are some of the good qualities your guild has?

We're strong – well, some of us, - we never give up, and hell, we never give shit to the fucking Magic Council.

* * *

Do you have any family life at home that you think might take away for add to your success as a wizard?

I'm going to kill you slowly…

* * *

Lastly, do you have any plans for the future?

Kill anyone who involves themselves with human trafficking and places like whore houses. My reason? None in particular… Oh, I also want to slay a real demon.


	17. Hikari

Hikari's Interview

What is your full name?

My name is Hikari. I have no last name.

* * *

How old are you?

It's none of your business asking a woman's age.

* * *

What kind of Magic do you use?

I use an array of Magic actually. I use Shadow, Light, and even Darkness Magic.

* * *

In what guild are you?

I am the current guild master at the Dragon Fang guild.

* * *

What class wizard are you?

I am a guild master. What do _you_ think?

* * *

What has been your hardest mission so far at the guild?

I don't go on missions often as a guild master, but I guess you can consider recruiting the current wizards at my guild a difficult mission.

* * *

What qualities do you have that contribute to the success of your guild?

I have no qualities that _you_ should know of.

* * *

Who in the guild do you have a good relationship with?

No one but Cal and Hone. Eiyce is a possible candidate, but the identities of her parents is keeping that from happening. And no, I will not tell you who they are!

* * *

What is your opinion of the S-Class wizard(s) in your guild? The guild master?

I am the guild master, but I have no opinion of myself. As for the S-Class wizards… Artisal has to get over her lack of control. Hone is perfectly fine besides being too proper sometimes. And Onyx is just an eternal pain in the ass.

* * *

What is you opinion of the guild as a whole?

It's a mess. I don't know how it got dragged down so low. It's practically Fairy Tail twenty years ago only worse.

* * *

What are some of the good qualities your guild has?

The guild has no good qualities. Everyone there is a perverted, uncontrollable freak. … Save for a few of them.

* * *

Do you have any family life at home that you think might take away for add to your success as a wizard?

My only family is really Cal and she doesn't help or harm my work in any way. As for parents and siblings, it's none of your business.

* * *

Lastly, do you have any plans for the future?

Look where my finger is pointing? See the door? Now… Get out!


End file.
